Lives In SimValley
by MJfan895
Summary: Follow the lives of the Sims of SimValley. The Sims Bustin' Out. Review!
1. Chapter 1

** Mimi's Place**

Mimi watched TV while waiting for Randy to come over. She had invited him about five in the afternoon and he agreed. She sat in her mouth chair watching the romance channel.(The picture kept repeating itself as always.) "Ha Ha watching them kiss is funny....." Mimi said before she heard the doorbell ring.

She got up and opened the door to find Randy. He had a rainbow afro and in his regular clothing. "Hello Mimi." "Oh my god Randy you're here!" "Would I miss the chance to see you? Never."

The two of them ate dinner together and after something happened to Mimi that shocked her. Randy had French kissed her. "Randy!" "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Replied Randy as Mimi smiled. "I did like that." Randy was shocked. "You did?" "Yeah I did. Let's take it further." He kissed her this time and said " Let's go to your bedroom." "Okay." Replied Mimi as they went into the bedroom together.

The next day she woke, Randy left in the middle of the night. "That was a fun night" Mimi thought. She ate breakfast while feeling sick from what she did. She vomited in her waste basket.

"You're pregnant." The doctor said to her, After visiting the town clinic after she vomited.

**Dudley's Trailer **

"Hey dude." " Dudley! I need a place to stay, after that Pat Newbie took my mansion!" Malcolm said to Dudley furiously.(I'm using her default name.) " Whoa the last time you stayed with me was like never! Come on in." "Clean this place up once and a while!" "Pat did when she was a roommate of mine." "Looks like that was a long time ago! I'm ordering a maid." "Sweet, now I don't have to hear complaints about how bad this place stinks."

**Goth Manor **

"Bella, you have gotten better at the organ." Mortimer said to Bella. " Thank you darling. Organ's can be so romantic..." "They are, when you play them." "When is the dinner party going to get here?" "In a few minutes, Bella."

Many people came to the dinner party that night. The food was delicious, and the atmosphere was that of Medieval Times, but the people were happy. " For you all I will play the organ!" Announced Bella. Then she began playing the organ. People clapped, cheered and whispering of "That's the best thing I heard, in a long time." Then Bella stopped. "Thank You! And thank you all for coming tonight..." She was interrupted when they heard moaning. "What was that?" Charity said.

Then then one of the chairs went flying and smashed against the wall. People started screaming, and ran for it and the Bella said " Wait! It's only a ghost!" After everyone ran out, Bella was confused and worried. " Mortimer, if Pat exercised the ghosts, where did that one come from?" I don't know, Bella." Mortimer replied shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

I will make the story longer this time. And to CallumDaGrouch123 I didn't mean to copy your format, but I will take a look at your story.

* * *

**Toane's Gym**

Goldie and Max were working out at the workout benches and were all sweaty. "Hey Goldie do you wanna stop?" "Yeah I'm tired." The gym also had a few members there either exercising or swimming. Goldie and Max took showers together and went to dress in the locker room. "What do you want to do now?" Goldie asked Max while getting dressed. " Lets go swim." That sounds fun." Goldie said. Then those two dived into the pool from the high dive, (Goldie almost dived into someone in the pool.) they had fun swimming. Then they closed the gym and went to bed.

**Back to Mimi's Place**

"I'm what!?" Mimi yelled, and the doctor said, "You're pregnant. Go home and relax." "Okay, um, thank you doctor. Mimi went home. She was definitely shocked at what she heard. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Randy?" Mimi thought. She finally made it home after the walk that seemed like hours. She ate dinner then called Randy. " R-Randy, can you come over?" "Anything for you my love." He than arrived shortly after.

"Randy I need to tell you something." "That you believe in love?" "What? No. I'm pregnant." "Who is the father? Maybe Vaughn?" "No, it's you!" "What!?" "It's you!" "Well that means I better go then." No, Randy wait!" Mimi was alone now, Randy ditched her. Mimi cried herself to sleep that night.

**Shiny Things Labs**

Vaughn and Makino were experimenting and watching electric balls come out of the coil every few minutes. "Well that finishes our experimenting for the day." Vaughn said. " Aw and it was just getting fun." "We have to eat sometime, Makino." They ate together and then launched some of their rocket gnomes they made.

The next day was usual until nightfall when, "Vaughn! I see something up in the sky!" "What is it?" Vaughn replied. "I don't know." Then a beam of light came down on Makino and then sucked her up. "Makino!" Vaughn screamed, terrified. "No! She was my assistant, and I secretly loved her!"

**Goth Manor**

The next day, after the terrifying dinner party, Bella and Mortimer woke up. The rest of the night was uneventful and unusually lightning less. "Mortimer, I think one of the ghosts has come back." " I think so too. We will have a séance tonight to figure out why." "Alright, Mortimer." The day went on as usual at Goth Manor and when both Mortimer and Bella came back they ate and prepared for the séance.

Night has fallen and Bella and Mortimer are sitting down next to the crystal ball , holding hands. " Are you ready, Bella? "Yes I am." "Alright. Spirit! We wish to communicate with you! What has gotten you so upset?" Then there was moaning and they could see a bloody, transparent woman they could see her mouth moving. " I was murdered here!" She screamed and then all of the books on the bookshelf fell onto the floor. The ghost disappeared and neither Bella or Mortimer spoken to each other when they went to sleep.

* * *

Okay that is it with chapter 2. Review! I'm going to set up a poll to who do you want to see in chapter 3. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!:) Sorry, I haven't been on here for awhile. Now, on to the Lives of SimValley!

* * *

Mimi's Place

"That bastard!," Yelled Pat after Mimi explained what happened yesterday. "I am not surprised anyway. You know that he can be such a womanizer." This time in a cooler voice. Mimi and Pat were in the kitchen sitting at the table, drinking espresso.

"Yeah, but what about this baby?" Mimi asked in a cold tone looking down at her stomach.

"It's your choice. If you want to have an abortion or not, that is fine with me." Pat then took a sip of her cup.

"No. I want to keep it. I don't want to be a baby murderer. It is my fault that I am pregnant anyway," Mimi replied.

"Alright. We should have nine months to get ready and deal with Randy." Pat got up from her seat. "I'm going back home. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Pat. Thank you so much." Mimi got up and the two girls hugged each other.

'Hmm, what should I do now?' Mimi thought as she went into the living room.

* * *

Goth Manor

The next morning after the incident with the violent ghost, The Goths were eating breakfast at their usual spot- the long table in the main room.

"What should we do? Call some psychics?" Bella asked, eating her cereal.

"Perhaps. We should try that later. But right now, you have to go to work. I see the bus." Mortimer replied.

"Goodbye my love." Then Bella finished up, and hurried out the door to the public bus. She took a seat in the front, with not much people on this early in the morning. The bus ride to the studio was thirty minutes, because of it's location in Sim City. She signed in on the front desk, and went to her next studio- which would be Studio no. 13. When Bella came in, the director spoke to her.

"You, you're going to be a person at the airport. Put these clothes on and head to the makeup section." Bella nodded and went to the changing room to put on a blue button-up shirt with a short blue skirt. The outfit also included black flat heels and stockings. Bella then went to the makeup department and two people put red lipstick, pink blush, black eyeliner and put her hair in a ponytail.

"This part is simple, people. The villain murders all the people in the airport. Bella then all the other extras got in the scene, when the villain pushed a button and all the people exploded, (special effects of course.) And the director told all the extras to get off the set and Bella and the others did what they were told. On the set, fake blood and limbs were scattered around the airport, looking quite gruesome.

"Alright, good job." The director told them. " You all can leave now. You will get paid in 5 days."

Bella left and changed into her usual work clothes and removed the makeup. When she got home, Mortimer already came home from work eating dinner.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Bella asked him.

"Ah, work was fine. Just the usual genetic tests. Dinner is in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Bella replied and got a plate and went in the main room then sat on the table.

"You know, I hired some psychics. They should arrive at seven." Mortimer told Bella as she sat down.

"That's great! We will finally be ghost free!" Bella replied.

Things didn't go to plan, as the psychics ran out screaming.

* * *

Pixel Acres

Ying and Chase were playing table tennis.

"Ha! I beat you!" Chase laughed.

"I was at an disadvantage because of the view!"

"Yeah right. Just admit it." Chase continued his laughter.

"Fine. Now, let's talk about tonight's party. Should we have hors d'oeuvres or burgers?" Ying asked.

"Definitely burgers. It's more of a party food." Chase replied.

"Alright. Its getting dark. Lets light the torches." Ying said.

After Ying and Chase lit the torches, the guests started to show up. General Payne, Maxine, Pat, Pat's husband John, Max, Goldie, Fanny and Humphrey, were the guests. While Chase was making burgers, Ying, Pat, Maxine, Fanny and Goldie were in the spring chatting about boys, Payne and Humphrey playing table tennis, and John and Max were playing tetherball. Chase announced burgers were done 15 minutes later, and everyone was gathered at the two tables eating their burgers. Afterwards, it was time for the 'free' part of the party. Everyone stripped, but some people were a bit shy at first. Everyone spent the rest of the party in the spring. At midnight, everyone left while Ying and Chase cleaned up.

Once they were finished, they spoke to each other on the same bed.

"I think everyone had a great time." Chase said.

"Yeah, I had a fantastic time!" Ying replied. "The best part was your burgers."

"Well, they are good." Chase said back.

"Really good."

"Your flattering me."

"I know."

Ying leaned in and gave Chase a kiss. Chase was shocked.

"You like me? I never knew."

"Yeah, I never realized it until now."

"So, you wanna go out then?"

Ying giggled then said, "Yeah I would really like that."

They both slept in their tent-like beds for the night. While the night is alive with peaceful little animals and the full moon of the night, You could say that this was one of those special nights in Pixel Acres.

* * *

Well That's it! I hope you liked it. Oh, and please review. I won't update till I get more reviews so you people better get reviewing! I'll be working on another story too. Don't forget to check it out. It will be of the hunger games. I'll update soon. See you later,

MJfan895


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! *evil laugh in the background* I want to thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate you guys. Anyway, Lets get this started!

**Shiny Things Labs**

In the kitchen, Vaughn sat in the left-hand seat, looking out the window, expecting something, anything, to happen. In his right hand he held a letter. Makino has been gone now for three weeks. He remembers the exact moment in his mind, never forgetting that horrifying moment. The letter read,

Dear Vaughn,

I'm alright. The aliens are treating me nicely, providing me with comfortable living space. They only experimented with me to find out more about us. I actually enjoy these little green people... They even let me write a letter to you, so I could tell you that I am alright. I hope to see you soon. Love,

Makino.

Vaughn had found this somewhere in his backyard, close to the telescope. He was shocked really, to find a letter from his lost love. He would do anything to see her again, just to see her..

**Studio 8**

Charity was already expecting. Her husband, Artie, was at work, he had finally reached the top of his career. She was in the right room, sculpting her next big hit. Few months ago, her sculptures had been discovered by a famous art collector, and he was impressed by the fine textures to them. He had bought half of them, raking in 40,000 simoleons in profits. He had wanted more, so Charity was working on her next set.

'These are going to be the best yet!' She thought while working at the detail on the sculpture's face. Then, out the window, she saw Bella and Mortimer's car drive itself down the street.

'Weird.' She thought.

**Goth Manor **

"What do you mean the car drove itself off!" Mortimer asked Bella panic-stricken as he ran to the window.

"It just drove off by itself! I swear, it must've been the ghost!" Bella said, running to the window after her husband.

"Its not there. Call the police." Mortimer ordered.

Bella went to the phone and called the police.

"Yes, I would like to report a missing car..."

"Did somebody steal it, ma'am?" A deep commanding voice asked her.

"No, the car drove off by itself,"

Bella could hear laughing on the other end, obviously the officer didn't believe her.

"Look lady, this is no place to pull jokes."

"Its not a joke!"

"Oh shi-" The officer had suddenly saw their car drive by, then he fell off his chair.

"Hold on ma'am, I'll get back to you."

**The Octagon**

"Yes, sir." Maxine sighed.

"I want the information by tomorrow." General Payne then walked to his bus.

'He never talks to me anymore...' Maxine thought.

Maxine went to work, hoping to please General Payne. She needed information about the enemy- Malcolm Landgrabb.

'Ok. He's no longer in his mansion... maybe Mimi's? Nope. Dudley's? Yes. I found him. That was easier than I thought.' Maxine then printed out this new information and placed it on the General's desk.

**Free Street 1**

The girls were all together at the front table talking about their boyfriends.

Ginger was going out with Peter, Debbie is with Ziggy, Candy with Woody and Pamela, not as old as she looks, is with Rod. As they were talking, a similar car sped down the street, unnoticed by the four of them.

"I was with Peter the other night and he said he love me!" Ginger smiled.

"I'm very happy for you both! Well, Ziggy and I are doing fine also." Debbie said.

They continued to talk for what seemed like hours, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Candy said, as she got out of her seat.

"Have you seen a black car with yellow flames for the design for any chance?"

"Why, no, officer."

"IF you do see it, please call the police station. Have a nice day, ma'am."

"What did he want?" Pamela asked.

"He wanted to know if I saw a black car with flame designs."

All the other girls shook their heads.

"Haven't seen anything like it, lately." Debbie said.

I have gotten this done WAY later than I expected. Maybe I'll set a schedule. I'll try to get another update by next Monday. See you then,

MJfan895


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, I'm updating Monday. This chapter will be severely longer, since I will start having all households in one chapter.

* * *

**Mom's House**

Mom is cooking food at the moment wondering what will happen in the future. Just then she heard the phone ring. She finished cooking and put the food on the counter. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi mom, its me, Pat."

"Hi, Sweetie! How are things going?"

"Fine, mom. I need to tell you something."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Mom, your going to have a grandchild."

"Oh! That's great! Congratulations, sweetie!"

"Thanks, mom. How are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, oh..." A commotion is heard on Mom's side, the sound of a body hitting the floor and the phone sliding across the floor.

"Mom?" Silence.

"MOM! MOM!"

* * *

**Mimi's Place**

"La, la la!" Mimi was placing dishes in the dishwasher, she had just ate dinner. She had been going quite well since that day when she found out about being pregnant. It has been a week since that incident, and she had never felt something so lifelike in her body before. At least she knew her friend Charity was expecting, also. She had heard from the Goth's that they had a runaway car, but she had only seen it once in the two days it had been missing. It had drove by her when she was going to Studio 8 to hang out with Charity. She had scraped into the warehouse to her left side because it had decided to steer in her path. 'I hate that car! I had to pay a fortune to get my car repainted on the side!' Fortunately, it had cost her less than what she could have paid because Charity volunteered to repaint it, and Mimi only had to pay for the supplies. All of a sudden she saw a ambulance rush down in front of her house.

* * *

**Dudley's Trailer**

"Dudley, I'm moving back into my mansion. Pat decided to let me have it, and she's moving to Free Street 3."

"That's great, dude! Now I can crash in your pad, now that you don't have anything to do."

"Heh, I don't think so."

"Aw come on, man! We can have tons of awesome parties in that place! Think about it. You'll be the most popular man in town."

"No. I still don't want you anywhere near my house."

"Humph"

* * *

**Goth Manor**

"Mortimer, have you heard news about the car?"

"No, darling. I have no idea where it is or what it is trying to do."

"How horrific. The ghost could kill people! Driving around town like she owns it."

"I doubt it... The police would probably catch that car before anything happens, they have to be tracking it right now."

"I hope so. I couldn't live with the guilt!"

"Anyway, did you hear any bright news?"

"Yes, did I mention I'm pregnant?"

* * *

**Studio 8**

"Hi, Artie! How was your day?"

"Great, honey. How was yours?"

"Great!" They then shared a passionate kiss, tongues locking together.

"Mm, Artie."

"Mm... That was art.. I wish we could do that all day long."

"Me too. Watch what you say though, I have a baby inside me."

"Oh, I forgot for a second. Sorry, fella." He then rubbed her stomach.** Club Rubb**

"That was such a great party, Mona! You sure did wow most of us."

"Thanks." She leaned in and kissed him.

"No, more? Just a kiss? Bing smiled. Mona laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"I think that was enough for you. Besides, I thought you said, 'I don't want to have do anything before marriage."

"Well, that was a year ago, when we were only twenty-one." Mona made a mocking face as Bing caressed her left cheek.

"What about me, damn it! I'm a woman that doesn't fall under influence of a pervert."

"You are hard to resist, Mona. That's why I have to ask you something."

"What?" Bing then pulled out a black box and opened it, with a diamond ring inside.

"Will you marry me, Mona. I love you." Mona took in a deep breath.

"Damn! That ring is so big! YES! I WILL!" Bing placed the lavish ring on Mona's left hand and they embraced tightly.

* * *

**The Octagon**

"Sir, the enemy is at Dudley's Trailer."

"Good. We can track him and bust him if he does anything suspicious."

"Sir, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Anything."

"Well, I kinda like you." She fumbled

"I kinda like you too." General Payne then kissed her and then they took it to the bedroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I just learned that my grandfather died. I would have done more. I will update next Monday. I do have a schedule now. **

**MJfan895**


End file.
